


don't believe the lies you've been told (you shall drown in the deep)

by agent_ontario



Series: The Total of My Fics [22]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Taken Guardian, fake grimoire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_ontario/pseuds/agent_ontario
Summary: This is my first attempt at Taken grimoire. Felt inspired, so I thought I'd give it a try.First part of the title is either from "Can't Trust Anybody Now" or the Revelation theme from Red vs Blue, but modified a little. Last part is a line of dialogue from Xol. No capitals as a stylistic choice!





	don't believe the lies you've been told (you shall drown in the deep)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at Taken grimoire. Felt inspired, so I thought I'd give it a try.
> 
> First part of the title is either from "Can't Trust Anybody Now" or the Revelation theme from Red vs Blue, but modified a little. Last part is a line of dialogue from Xol. No capitals as a stylistic choice!

You are Bailey. Carelessly killed. Risen from the dead as an agent of the Sky.

You have been Taken.

Release your fear of the Deep. You will not drown here. What drove you to these feelings of anger and grief and fear?

_Ah._

You fear the Deep because you drowned. The torment you endured at the hands of your enemies, so new in the life that the Sky gave you. You were forever scarred. A light entered your life, and then she was so cruelly stolen away.

There is a knife for you. It is shaped like [revenge]. Pick it up.

You will not need your anger. Let it go. Forget your grief. Abandon your fear. Let the love for your lost one drive you forward.

Take up the knife. Take your new shape.

**Author's Note:**

> I used Baxx, the Gravekeeper as a base, since that was one Taken card where the card in question used the character's name, not just the unit name.


End file.
